Spiral Road of Madness
by PurrrpleLovah29
Summary: 'I felt undeniable pleasure as i drive these daggers deep into your skull' AU. Iemitsu Bashing?, dark Tsuna Anyway read if you like...


I wrote this story while listening to Bad End Night (Vocaloid) so it's partially based on it

I DON'T OWN KHR

* * *

Tsuna's life as a child wasn't really what you can call a happy one, sure he was happy in his earliest years but the next ones clearly pummeled his happy state to dust.

Tsuna's father had been away for as long as Tsuna could remember, he barely even recognized him, however due to this, Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother had gone into depression

Tsuna was merely 4 years old the last time Iemitsu visited them and it only had been in a short span of 3 days

3 days

After this, years passed and not a word was heard of him again, not until 4 years later, the very day Nana lost herself to depression

It was a chilly morning that day when a letter arrived it had been from Sawada Iemutsu, addressed to Nana however instead of bringing joy to Nana this letter brought reality stabbing Nana in the chest, specifically her heart.

A wedding invitation

This invitation was for the wedding of Sawada Iemetsu and a woman who had an English name

Horrified by the thought of his dad, her husband in Nana's case, marry another woman and start another family was by far the most horrible experience the eight year old boy and his loving mother

Sure he may not have understood marriage at that time but based from his mother's reaction and explanation, it was like a picture, a picture with the three of them, a family, on it, but this letter was like a pair of scissors, it cut through that picture separating the father from the child and mother

This scissor also stabbed his dear mother sending her down to an abyss black world of depression

The day of the wedding had arrived sooner than they expected, that day the first and last words Nana had lovingly whispered to Tsuna were the words

I Love you

Arriving at home after a long day of bullying and humiliation from school Tsuna comes home only to see his mother, his loving mother life less lying on her own pool of blood, a knife clutched on her right hand and a deep cut on her left wrist

'No, no, no she would never do that' where Tsuna's only thoughts as tears cascaded down his cheeks, moments later the police had arrived taking Tsuna with them, they had tried to question him but all Tsuna did was cry, he was still eight years old and he had seen his mother's lifeless body with his very own eyes, What child wouldn't be Traumatized with such experience?

At the police' office, they had tried their best to coax answers from the boy, but he was unresponsive, either staring out in space or crying his eyes out, after hours of questioning they had given up, they dug up information on any of the boys relatives, they found out about his father

Iemitsu Sawada

They immediately contacted him and informed him of his wife's unfortunate demise, he quickly corrected them, Nana wasn't his wife anymore, he stated

Later the next day he arrived at the office to fetch Tsuna. What had greeted him was a traumatized eight year old. Ever since that incident Tsuna had kept his mouth shut, not a word was heard from him, he refused to eat and often only stared out to space with a blank look

Iemitsu took Tsuna with him back to Italy the next day, Iemitsu was the CEO of the Vongola Company afterall, and the Vongola Company is located in Sicily, Italy. Upon arriving at the airport, Tsuna meets Iemitsu's wife, Michelle de Luca, the heir of the De Luca group of companies, sure she was beautiful and all but Iemitsu both married her out Money and Lust, no love. Like Nana for example, the difference there was that Nana had a child.

The moment Tsuna had seen Iemitsu back at the Office and this moment where Tsuna meets his new 'mother', all he could think about was that these people, were the cause of his mother's death, he may not have known what marriage is, who his father was and how his father acted, he felt that these people were the cause of his mother's end

These people were bad, an evil witch and warlock

Sure, Tsuna didn't like both of them but both of them didn't like him too. He was still eight, but he was treated like a servant. Michelled loathed him, Iemitsu didn't care about him.

Six years have past, Tsuna was broken in body and mind, the abuse he experienced combined with the Trauma he had never gotten over shattered the poor boy's mind, he had gotten down the spiral road of madness

Now everything to him was a grotesque Fairytale, he was Alice in his own crazy wonderland.

Iemitsu and Michelle locked him up in a windowless bedroom. He was alone again, he wanted to get out, like how Alice needed to escape from the Clutches of the evil Queen of Hearts and the Jabberwocky.

The big grandfather clock chimed at twelve sparking an idea for him, he needed to escape and defeat the villains. He smashed the glass over the grandfather clock causing his knuckles to bleed as sharp pieces of glass scattered around sound of the glass breaking resounded in the mansion

Found you

He took the minute and hour hand, both fitting in his hands, both were sharp, both were like golden daggers. He used these to break the door knob swinging the door open he looked around no one was there. Clutching the clock hands he went down the hallway grinning madly.

The time has come

Iemitsu and Michelle woke up to the sound of glass breaking and a door being slammed open they got out of bed to check what had happened. Footsteps were heard but stopped in front of their door

Tsuna stopped in front of their door still clutching the clock hands, waiting for them to open the door, and they did, Iemitsu opened it looking annoyed and angry as he spotted Tsuna

"How-" He yelled but was cut off, a sharp pain on his skull and everything was over, Michelle panicked and screamed but in Tsuna's twisted mind all he could think of was

'I felt undeniable pleasure a I drive these daggers deep into your skull'

* * *

Yeah I know I suck, sorry if its ugly or if something is wrong with it.

I Don't have a Beta and am still finding one….

Ok I bashed Iemitsu quite badly there….

But this was the story I thought of while listening to the song Bad end Night anyways, I always have problems with writing my stories down, sure I have the plot in my head but I don't know how to start it…

I have an upcoming story too… let's just say it involves the seven sins, I discussed the plot with my old beta who doesn't respond to me anymore…..

OK so what did you think about it? And thanks for reading my sorry excuse of a story.


End file.
